total_drama_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is labelled the , she was placed on Personality and Background: Those Iris looks may hint of a rough, poor dog eat dog world that is far form the truth. Iris Cortez was born into a well off family born in the high society of Beverly Hills of California. Well her parents tried to raise her to be a perfect obedient daughter. One of it was dating a rich man's son but has you see she didn't want that life and turn her back on that and became a rebel thinking that she was so focus on the future that she was blind to the now. She ditch her dress for fish net and became the Iris she is today. However that did cause some problem has she was kicked out of the house. Those her appearance would show she is violent and a true rebel who uses her strength over all. However the story does depict her has a caring, tough, social and determined. Those Iris plays off has one to not show her feminine side in several cases she has been seen to show affection and care towards some of her fellow competitors. Some of her normal traits are sarcasm and playful mocking. She is possibly one of the strongest willed character able to deal with quite a bit abuse however of recent events we for the first time see her wall and defense fail as she began to weep something not seem until then. Friendships: Iris those being a tough and hard to hard stand in the beginning she opens up pretty quickly and is a very loyal friend and is actually pretty nice. Emily- Originally Iris most likely saw this girl has a goody good and probably had a slight distaste with her. However ever since the fall of most of the girl competitors forcing the girls closer together and with the formation of the girls alliance and with a few challenges they worked together has become into a beautiful friendship. Iris refers to her has "Red" and even has a sister like relationship with Emily Camille- Those Iris was not apart of Camille original group of friends but there friendship from over time. Camille formation of the girl alliance and Iris being on of the main member of that alliance they both have proven to be skills members. Camille us one of the few character that Iris seem to respect and both seem to care for each other. Vincent- Another friendship from later in the series. Iris and Vincent have had on several occasions have had strain emotions such when Vincent snap at Camille and became depress. However behind the scenes and even on camera have shown to have a understanding relationship. Iris has come to refer to him as "V" and they seem to have a very little sister and older brother feel to there relationships. Ethan- possibly Iris last true friend Ethan has been shown and even seen being visibly terrified of her. Saying that girls with Mohawk scare him. Those even those she originally frighten him they have come to a minor friendship and even have come to rely on each other when the situation says so. Relationships: Iris is actually a bisexual meaning she shows interest in both sexes. Se has even complimented Camille's looks when talking to Ethan. She has had her fair share of on and off. Griffin- He is Iris's first special someone on the show. In the beginning what drew them close together is obviously there similarities and there physical appearance. Both are tough and on the dark side of things. They seem to have hit it off instantly. Being close and showing signs of love between them. Even with a few monkey wrenches in there way they stayed strong together. However after Ethan was able to defeat Griffin there relationship took a down turn and soon drifted apart. Lisa- She is the girl who became Iris's second special someone. Originally Lisa and Iris seem to be in a heated rivalry that seem to be center around Griffin's affection and the fact they are on two opposite side of the social ladder. However after a spin the bottle incident when Lisa gave Iris a passionate kiss. Lisa after then reveals how she acted was never for Griffin's affection but for Iris's. They stayed apart until Iris breakup with Griffin and got together with Lisa. They seem to be the most touchy relationship in the series and both are members are the girl alliances and are credited for being the last couple in the game. With a lot of hints are sexuality between them even after Lisa's elimination they are still hanging strong together. Rivalry: Griffin- Those they were at once a couple it turn south quickly after ti fall. Griffin began to show his true colors showing what he would do to win and prove his strength. In his rampage he has hurt Camille, Ethan and Vincent however Iris and Griffin mostly left each other alone. However in the Pokemon challenge they were the last two standing and the battle showed many lock up emotions explode between them. However after Griffin tricked Iris into believe him he betrayed her and won and game and was able to choose to vote out which he voted out Lisa. Not only making him public enemy number one in the girls alliance eyes he also hurt and made his ex girlfriend and one of the strongest girls cry for the first time. Everest- With recent events Everest and Iris have become a bit less fond of each other. With Everest lust for revenge and taking people down Iris seem to have a problem with her. Behind the scenes even show them getting into confrontations and Iris and Everest have gotten under each other skins. Iris has show strong dislike towards Everest and even telling Camille not to allow her in the alliance showing these two have a lot of pent up aggression towards each other. Nicole- These two have butted heads before. Once Nicole tried to blackmail Iris with seem fruitless they have on selves occasions been force to work together and Iris still holds strong dislike for her. Iris was possibly one of the most glad with Nicole eventual elimination. Cedric- Unlike the other 3 Cedric and Iris have a strict profession dislike. They are on two different strong alliance making them enemies. However with there limited interactions and behind the scenes odds are they are pretty neutral with each other. Trivia: Fact 1- Iris is actually a natural blond and was in the prep social group. Fact 2- In scarecrows challenge it is revealed that Iris worst fear is being powerless. Fact 3- With minor hints one could put together that Griffin was Iris's first serious crush. Bonus Fact- A common trend in the series is that Iris finds herself being beaten up or put into a girly outfit and Iris is the only character so far to have her unmentionables flash the camera. Bonus Fact 2- The creator of Iris a one Zombiefear101 actually mess up on naming Iris. Iris was not her intended name. Her original name was Eris the Greek Goddess of Discord. However instead of a E her put a I naming he Iris another Greek Goddess but this one is the Goddess of Rainbows.